


I Come to You in a White Dress

by islasands



Series: Three in a Bed and No-one Said [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Love Triangle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands





	I Come to You in a White Dress

Kezia held up her arms while Adam adjusted her dress. He had put his foot down. No, she couldn’t wear jeans and her favourite completely tattered jacket. He paused as he held the bottom of the zipper. He had always loved the keys of her vertebrae. He remembered the day when they had fucked while she played the piano. She had lowered herself onto him while she played the opening bars to her albatross song. It was all his idea, but he hadn’t imagined it possible, - to fuck and not miss a note - but with Kezia it was. And she had been in charge. It had been all her doing, winding him up by controlling his right to entry. He remembered how the light in the room had been a cool, blue half-light. The piano surface gleamed. Her vertebrae, as she leant over the keys, had glowed, showing through her skin. The tuft of hair at the nape of her bent neck had made her actions, the slow raising and lowering of  her weight, seem at once poignant and enraging. He felt like a lion with a lioness. His bite was more powerful, but her silent, bowing head, the dance of her hands over the keys, was the instigator of his fury. And sure enough, like a lioness, she got up and walked away when she, and not he, was finished. He laughed, remembering this. When the song had ended so had their fuck!

He drew up the zip and turned her around to look at her. “Where’s Wake,” she asked. Adam ignored her question. He looked at her hair. He wondered what her eyes would like if she wore make-up. “I want to fuck you in that dress,’ he said. He waited. Kezia looked down at the dress. It was white, decorated with pin-tucks and pleats. “It’s a tennis thing,” she said.

“Pull it up,” Adam said, when they laid down on the bed. “I want to ruin it.” He took handfuls of the fabric and squeezed them. ‘This way,” Kezia said, lying on her stomach with her feet on the floor. She jerked the dress up as he jerked her pants down.

Wake heard Kezia shout, ‘Ouch!” He wandered into their bedroom. Kezia was lying on her side, laughing. Adam, clearly frustrated, was rummaging in a side-table. He went over sat on the bed. He took her hand.

“He needs to put that thing on a diet,” Kezia said. “It’s obese.”

Adam jumped on the bed, raised Kezia’s leg, and pushed a handful of lubricant into and around her vagina. Without any further ado he pulled her onto him. “Stop laughing!” he said, laughing himself.

Wake slowly took off his pants. He folded them and put them on a chair. He didn’t remove his suit jacket, shirt, or tie. He went over to the bed and with a swift movement caressed the length of Adam’s body.

“Teach him a lesson,” Kezia said, twisting around so she could look at Wake. “He wants to ruin my frock.”

“Frock?” Adam said, using her hip bones to get better leverage. “Who says frock!”

Then he felt Wake working his fingers into his anus. “I do,” Wake said. He laid himself half over Adam, easing himself inside him. Adam was stopped in his fucking track. He could feel Kezia clenching him. It felt like a pulse. He pushed into her as Wake pushed into him. He could scarcely bear it. To have her, and to have him, the loves of his life, and himself fitting perfectly between like meat in a sandwich. He exploded at the thought. He became paralytic. When he pulled out of Kezia he carried on ejaculating. The three of them collapsed in a heap.

Kezia looked down at her dress. She fingered it’s crushed folds.

“When we get up to play for that grammy,” she said, “I’m gonna tell everyone what you did. I’m gonna say “He fucked up my frock with his cock.’”

Wake and Adam kissed across her chest. “Get off,” Kezia said. She wriggled out from under them and went to look at herself in the mirror. She patted her abdomen thoughtfully.

Wake and Adam stared at her and then at each other.

“ _First and foremost, I want to thank the fans. I only do this for them. They keep music real. And thank you to my partners in the other real business of my life. “ Adam pointed at Kezia and Wake.”All three of them,” he added, which gave the media a field day, speculating on who could possibly be Adam’s new third partner in his frankly licentious, polygamous love-life._


End file.
